A gas turbine includes a compressor configured to compress air, a combustor configured to combust fuel in the air compressed by the compressor to generate a combustion gas, and a turbine configured to be driven by the combustion gas from the combustor.
For example, as disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1, the combustor of the gas turbine has a combustion liner (or a transition piece) in which a fuel is combusted, an injector configured to inject the fuel and air into the combustion liner, and a sound attenuator such as a sound damper installed at an outer peripheral side of the combustion liner. A large number of small through-holes passing from the inner peripheral side to the outer peripheral side are formed in the combustion liner. The sound attenuator has a cover configured to cover a portion of the outer periphery of the combustion liner in which the large number of through-holes are formed, and plates configured to partition a space between the combustion liner and the cover into a plurality of spaces.
In the combustion liner, the fuel is combusted at the inner peripheral side, and the combustion gas having a high temperature generated by the combustion flows therein. For this reason, the combustion liner is formed of a metal plate having a high thermal resistance. Further, a thermal barrier coating is applied to a surface of the metal plate.